Naked?
by BesideReal
Summary: "Brother's Chan Adventures" - Why there is our son... runs wet for the hallway... naked?. One shot.


_A/N: I own nothing._

___Hope you like it :)_

_Another shot of Chris adventures. Mine all the mistakes._

_Stef_

* * *

**NAKED?**

* * *

The sound of the laughters was everywhere. In every rooms on the upper floor.

But what rumbled most was the sound of the child feet who wouldn't know to stop as the voice of the grown persons in one of these.

"Castle, I know what you say but if we..."

"_AHAHAHAHAAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!_"

The laugh like a yell interrupted them and they suddenly turned toward the door, seeing their two years old son running like a crazy.

Naked.

They both remained with ajar mouths for a moment. Kate attempted to contact her husband, she raised a finger and opened several times her mouths trying to say something. He waited.

"Why there is our son... runs wet for the hallway... _naked_?"

"Uh-oh..." He had no time to answer.

"You have Chris bathrobe in your hands! You left the bathroom door open?"

Thinking well, Castle nodded. He left the garment to the woman's hands and walked out of the room quickly. He forgot to lock the door!

"CHRIS!" But the baby was already gone.

* * *

The child who was thin with his body wet, with a little bit of soap, after going to the hallway nimbly, he came down the stairs in equal manner. Without sliding.

He laughed hysterical and found fun run that way, some steps down calmly and some jumping them one by one.

"AHAHAHAHA!"

"Chris!" Richard raised his voice to retrieve him.

"DADDY LOOK!" He exclaimed, hopping and ending the stairs and then start running for the loft.

No longer Castle had an age to run after as an athlete but the way to catch him he had to find at any cost. Hear his wife resume because he was heedless wasn't really the best.

More if their little son will take the fever, there will be troubles for him.

But Chris was too hyperactive!

"Chris, stop. I can't run after you!" And once again he was not listened.

The two years old kid ran into all possible angles of the apartment and at the end he jumped on the sofa. He was like a soaked puppy, the drops splashed everywhere. Castle wasn't really sorry to see his son play but that was the bath time and then go to bed.

Meanwhile Martha Rodgers made her entry into the loft, from upstairs, heading to the kitchen.

"What's happening!? All this clamor!" She said waving her hands, when she saw his grandson running towards her son's office, luckily closed, chased by his father while he escaped under his own eyes.

"Chris stop! You need to finish to take a shower!"

Laughing and singing. "NO! NO! NO! NO! I DON'T WANT TO DO IT!"

"There isn't a no, little monkey! Mommy will not be very happy about it."

And he step down from the sofa always laughing hysterically, he run close to his grandmother, making two laps around her as she was a buoy and then run between the kitchen counters.

"Why i see my grandson... running in this home naked?" She frown her face.

"Mother please... Chris! Please..." He implored. He already had the breath tired.

"Chris..." Martha made her regarding voice. "Stop it and go with your father to finish the bath, honey. Your mother won't be so kind as your father if you won't finish what you started."

"Why?!" He asked then, stopping the hops on the couch. He was back there after one lap in the kitchen. "I'm having fun grams!" He exclaimed, laughing.

"Go, pick your child before Katherine will let you sleep again on the couch."

"It's not funny..." Richard sighed with a pout.

Chris returned to laugh and jump. This time with more enthusiasm.

"Chris, the little hobbit between your legs will freeze if the water gets cold."

He approached him and then arrive Kate behind him, very quiet.

"MOMMY!" Chris screamed, always jumping. He jumps no stop.

Chris loves show him off, now with hope to be supported by her.

Who knows why Kate remember with her son behavior someone she knows.

"Richard when was little was exactly like him." So Martha read her thought and talked about it, brandishing a glass. Kate then listened her with curiosity. "Restless and he didn't want to do never the things needed to do. Even when he had to pee... the first years he fussed so loudly, he did it but he didn't let me dry him. He soaked all over the floor."

Kate laughed, trying to hide to him how much fun was thinking about this scene but Richard was too busy to find a way to take Chris because now he was really worried that he could take any sickness as a result of an air strike.

"Watch how, how he's goofy..." The old woman continued while Kate stopped almost at the end of the stairs, leaning with her arms on the railing, watching Richard do the man of the house.

"Don't be an oldman and take him, Rick. He can't run away from you forever!" Kate teased. Evil.

Castle, without turning his head, already had the face that said '_Thank you, I knew it already!_' but he didn't know that Kate had something else in mind.

He didn't see she walked away from the stairs and walked to the loft.

"Chris..." She called. "Chris." She called again with more firmness in her voice and her son stopped to look at her. Castle look at her too with even more offended face saying '_Hey!It work with you and with me not?! It's unfair!_' but his wife didn't notice him voluntarily.

"No shower tonight if you let your dad dry you..." But Chris shaking the head said 'no'. Kate thought for a moment to let see him that she played a part. "Mhhh, ok. I'll dry you." And she stretched out a hand for him. Chris however, like a fox with doubts, looked before Martha to see if he could trust her mother. He waited few seconds and when he saw her grams make with her head a 'yes' he laughed like a madman and jumped down from the couch and ran towards Kate. Opening his little arms.

However before he has the safety of arrive to her, Richard took him in his arms, putting him on his shoulder. "AHAHAHAHA! I got you!"

"DADDYYYYYYYYY!" Chris screamed between laughs and complains. "DAAAAAAAADDYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" But the writer's grip was strong, Chris could get excited as he wanted but the bath had to finish. Now.

"Thanks _mom_." The man said softly to the detective, brushing near her.

Kate gave him a smile and saw him climb the stairs with their son still agitated.

"What would you like i wash on you first, Chris?" The little man didn't want anything of it. "You let choice your old man first? I don't know how much it help you buddy!"

Kate laughed again and heard the screams echo from afar when the two boys were already in the upper hallway. She watched Martha having fun like her, shooking her head and say that he was irrecoverable.

* * *

After some minutes, Kate went up and searched where were her men.

She heard voices from the bathroom and she knocked the door.

"Can I come in?" Without answer she opened it slowly.

She saw Chris in the tub while lets his father washing him well, Castle turned in his back she couldn't see that his front shirt was wet. What Richard enjoyed most was the frowning of Chris that looked bad even his mom. That wasn't new.

Castle took the onion shower and began to flush him. "Raise your arms."

Chris obeyed and Castle began to tickle him, enjoy again the sincere smile of his son.

Now the couple was quieter and the writer was visibly pleased by it. After having put the Chris jammy, the kid was very tired and in the bed he fall asleep immediately.

Richard did it to him all himself, returning later in his bedroom, passing trough the office, he found Kate reading a book with the abajour on.

They told nothing, Castle gave visible signs that he want to take a shower too and so it was. When he reappeared, after about ten minutes, he was already on his sleep night dresses: boxer and shirt in short sleeves.

"Tell it." He commented, knowing that she had something to tell him.

"And what i have to say to you?" She replied really surprised.

"Don't you have to say me '_I told you so_' or... '_like father, like son_'... stuff like that...?"

He explain trying to emphasize the phrases theatrically but what he did was just make her laugh.

"I don't wanna." She said shortly, then turn back to read the book.

Castle looked at her with intriguing look, she wasn't too credibly for him after all.

"Ok. For tonight I'll give up..." She tease him again.

In the bed, he came close to the woman hips who still kept read silently.

He didn't notice but Kate's hand stroked his hair and made him a lullaby effect, in fact he yawned. Richard put an arm out horizontally in the fold between the legs and lower abdomen, passing it around, to want to embrace her.

"You're a good dad..." She whispered. But he was already asleep.

"Night." He whispered. Kate smiled and continued to read the book.

* * *

Chris meanwhile in his room was sleeping deeply, he scratched his hip side for a moment, he turned and continued to sleep. Maybe dreaming the next funny thing to do the next day.

And for sure his parents will not be quiet.


End file.
